Sugar sweet love
by Katakanion
Summary: Heart-shaped candy with small sentences like 'I love you'. Who doesn't know them? Ulquiorra doesn't. Grimmjow definatly doesn't want to directly face him when confessing his feelings for him, so he does it in a more subtle way. GrimmUlqui.


Another story uploaded in, how many days? Two? Three? My short term memory is a little too short for my liking x) But whatever, it's here and uploaded :D Hope you like it^^

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me in any way, if it did, then... well, I don't know? It'd be more yaoi-isher? XD**

**PS: Go listen to Parry Gripp's: Spaghetti cat (I weep for you) on Youtube, it's awesome! Just like all of his other (pointless) music :'D**

**--- **

Grimmjow knew from an earlier visit to the the real world that there were all kinds of sweet things. Sweet things in the form of real, decent food, but also in the form of smaller things. Things the humans called 'candy'. He also knew from experience that they, Arrancar, knew nothing about thosse trivial things. Candy didn't exist in Hueco Mundo. Which is pretty obvious, since Hueco Mundo existed of almost nothing but sand; sand that formed an endless desert.

Now, we all know that Grimmjow isn't the most smart person to exist, and also isn't the most curious, but one kind of candy did perk his interest.

You see, our dear Grimmjow was in love. And not just in love, no, he was in love with someone of the same gender. Yes, you read it well, a MALE. A M-A-L-E, which automatically made him gay. And there was one simple reason for the fact he was gay, and that was because he thought the rivalling gender was weak, too self-concious and most of all manipulative. And that was something he absolutely despised. He liked to have a good argument with someone from time to time, and that couldn't happen if someone was manipulative. And so he fell in love with someone who was not all those things.

His person of secret admiration was absolutely not weak. Hell, he was even stronger than Grimmjow himself. Something Grimmjow could just not acknowledge, being as stubborn as he is.

That same person was also absolutely NOT emotional. He could be the most emotionless person ever to exist. Always wearing the same stoic expression, Grimmjow loved it, but at the same time it also royally pissed him off.

Self-conscious. Well, maybe he was a bit self-concious, wearing black nail polish and all, but that was about it. But that was something Grimmjow did not really care about. It suited his person of secret admirations personality.

And lastly manipulative. If it's something his person was not, then it was manipulative. You could insult him, but he would just brush it off with an expression that said: Like I care what you think about me. You could try and force him to do something for you, but he would just shrug and walk away, saying something along the lines of: Do it yourself. You could use blackmail (if you ever managed to get some) but again it won't help, because he would just shrug it off, again!

All in all, he was the perfect being for Grimmjow.

But now back to the candy. There was this one kind that Grimmjow crossed paths with, that had perked his interest. When he had seen them he had just shrugged he had just raised one eyebrow. But when he wanted to walk on he had stopped mid-step when an ingenius idea struck his mind.

You see, Grimmjow had alway been a disaster when it came to committing his feelings for someone. Even if it was just something like: "I like that comment." Imagine him in a situation that involved him and his person of secret admiration while he tried to say he loved him..

Sound pretty lame for some as tough as him doensn't it? But it's the truth. And you can't change reality.

But back to his ingenius idea. The candy he crossed paths with is a kind all of humans know. The most delicious heart-shaped candy ever made, with those cute, little sentences like 'I love you', 'True love' or 'Cutie pie', or sentences like that. Of course, his ingenius idea involved the candy, so using the money he got from Aizen he bought a bag. Well, a few bags actually, since his person of secret admiration could be pretty thick-headed in matters of love, so he might need a few bags (little did he know that his person was actually quite well-informed) (and they weren't really expensive).

Once he was back in his room in Las Noches he carefully opened one bag, so as not to spill any on the ground, and if he knew himself well enough, he knew he could be quite reckless sometimes, so that's one reason more to be careful. And now we're talking about it, his person of secret admiration was an awful neat-freak , so if he dropped even one piece of candy on the ground, his person would spot it immediatly and then his plan would fail. And that's the absolute reason to be careful.

Grimmjow inspected the candy piece by piece and sorted the whole hearts from the broken hearts ( :'D ). The whole hearts went back into the bag, the broken ones he put on his couch since he was sitting on it, and it was currently the only he could put them without risking dirty candy. After he finished doing that he grabbed six hearts with 'I love you' written on them and put them in a small blue pouch. Of course, if wasn't pure coincidence that he got six pieces of candy and put them in a small blue pouch. The number of the pieces referred to his rank as Espada and the blue was to make it even more obvious that is came from him (and it was also because he didn't have other colours).

Grimmjow grinned now that the first stage of his plan could be put into action. The only obstacle now was the timing and the place he would put it. Of course, it should be in a place where his person of secret admiration would definatly find it, but not in a place where everybody could see it, so in front of his door was out of the question. Meaning he had to go into the room and put it somewhere there. But that's where the timing came into the game. If he went into the room and wanted to put it somewhere, it would be disastrous if his person were to come into the room and catch him in the act. So he had to be sure his person was not anywhere near. At least not in a five-minute range. Easiest way was to just force some lower ranking Arrancar to bring it. But then he wouldn't be able to know if the Arrancar were to say who it came from.

He decided to keep the candy in his pocket for now (it's not like it would melt in there) and see if luck was on his side tomorrow. If not, then he would go with the delivery idea.

So with that in mind, he peacefully went to bed, and he mentally prepared for actionday.

The next morning he felt refreshed. The only weird thing was that he wasn't really nervous at all. He had expected otherwise. But hey! What the hell? It's supposed to be considered a good thing! And so he went, still refreshed, to the usual morning-meeting Aizen had invented.

Some information for the readers at home. The so called 'morning-meeting' was actually a normal meeting. The only thing that differed was that it usually only consisted of coffee or tea, some good mornings here and there, some food, and last but not least, people. You could actually call it: Breakfast with the Espada.

Back to the main character. Grimmjow was, as usual, the last one to arrive at the morning-meeting. Who could blame him? He was a sleep-in person after all. Even Starrk was there before him (sometimes). That, or he wasn't there at all. No one ever raised an eyebrow at him anymore when he came walking through the way too big doors half an hour late. But one person always said the same thing to him:

"You're late again, Grimmjow."

"I know, let me fucking be, jackass."

"Trash."

Oh dear, who could that be? Yep, you guessed it right. It's his person of secret admiration: Ulquiorra Schiffer. 'Trash' could be his catch phrase. As in: What's that thing called? –Trash. –No, Ulquiorra. It's called a lamp. Let's try again. What that thing over there? –Trash. –No, Ulquiorra. That called a tumble dryer. And that? –Trash. –Wrong again! That's Grimmjow! –Trash...

Like that.

What's the first word he learned when he was a baby? Trash? No, it was ventriloquist.

We're getting off topic, aren't we? Yes we are.

And so their conversation escalated into an argument. Oh, the sweet argument Grimmjow loved to have with his person of secret admiration.

"Bastard."

"Trash-hole."

"Emo."

"Trashcan."

"Fag."

"Dustbin."

"Knight of the brown hole."

"Garbage."

"I fucked your mom."

"I don't have a mother."

"Like I care."

"Idiot."

"Antfucker."

"How is that possible?"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Don't try to outsmart me."

"I'm not. I'm just being fucking logical."

"You can kiss my ass with your trashy logic."

"'d Love to, but not when everybody's around."

Now that shut Ulquiorra up. Unknown to Grimmjow (and not to mention the rest of the Espada and Aizen's lackeys) he was mentally violently fighting off a blush.

Grimmjow smirked. It was not often he won an argument from Ulquiorra, but when he did, man, he'd feel so fucking victorious. This time luck was on his side, all he had to do was to keep his fingers crossed that it would stay this way for some time longer. The only thing that could ruin his good mood now was an unconvenient announcement from Aizen. And of course, to keep this story running, the was an unconvenient announcement.

A cough from the head of the table caght the unruly Espada's attention. The cough had come from Aizens white-haired lackey, Ichimaru Gin, who was now subtly pointing towards Aizen as if to say: "Shut yer mouths, ya bunch of immature adults."

"My dear Espada," Aizen started. "I greet those whom I haven't greeted yet," he glanced towards Grimmjow, who in return glared back "and hope you've enjoyed the food so far."

At that comment it struck Grimmjow that he hadn't eaten yet and hastily put a croissant in his mouth that had miraculously appeared on his plate. The thought didn't occur him that it had to be someone who put it there. (*cough*Ulquiorra*cough*)

"I have an announcement to make,"Aizen continued "and I know that some of you won't like it, and that some other people may not care about it, and there is a possibity, however small, that some of you might actually like it."

"Then how about telling us?" Nnoitra interrupted.

"I was about to. Don't be impatient. The thing is, our laundry Arrancar was eaten by another Arrancar when he was about to do his rounds. So now we have the problem that no one is collecting our dirty laundry. I want you Espada to take turns of collecting laundy. Starting today with Grimmjow."

The croissant fell from Grimmjows mouth.

"WHAT?!!!" And there went his good mood. If there was a window in the room, it would have been cleared of his glass because a certain someone thought: _Hey! Let's play baseball!_ And smashed his good mood right through the window. "Why me for fucks sake?!"

"It's not specificly you, Grimmjow. All of you Espada need to take responsibility for your own messes."

"But my clothes are my own mess! Why do I need to get all the clothes the others?!"

"Don't worry, Grimmjow," Szayel interupted. "At least now you have an excuse to invade other peoples room without receiving suspicious looks."

_Szayel, you're a fucking genius, _Grimmjow thought and mentally smirked. Like hell he'd show it outwards.

"Oh yippee, like I need to fucking know what you do in the privacy of your room. You could be fucking your experiments for all I know."

"I don't do such filthy things, "Szayel snapped back.

"No, but Nnoitra does those things to you," Grimmjow mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Grimmjow," Aizen said.

"Yes?"

"Your answer," he demanded.

"Fine. I'll fucking do it, but don't expect me to enjoy it." That's what he said, but mentally he was jumping for joy. Like the one that had smashed his good mood out of the window had smashed it with such power that it flew around the world and broke through the the wall behind him only to be embodied again. Well... not exactly that, but something along the lines of that. I mean, he's Grimmjow, and Grimmjow does NOT jump for joy.

"Great. Please finish your food and go back to your rooms. And Grimmjow, just a hint. If you do it immediatly you don't have to worry about it anymore," Aizen said. Grimmjow just shrugged and finished eating his croissant.

Just when he was about to leave he was called back by Aizen to inform him that the laundry room was around the corner of the Espada rooms. A fact he already knew, since he once beat up the laundry Arrancar when he forgot one of his jackets. Aizen also said that he needed to take the basket with him. So after he endured the, what he called, dreadful lecture, he walked away with his hands in his pockets, both to ensure that the candy was still there, and because he had nowhere else to put his hands.

The Espada rooms were in order of the seats they took at the table when they had a meeting/breakfast. So at the right were: Ulquiorra, Starrk, Nnoitra, Hallibel and Aaroniero. At the left were: Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Barragan and Yammy, The laundry room was just around the corner behind Yammy's room.

Holding the laundry basket he got from the laundry room he first went to Yammy's, since that was closest by, and when he reached it he enthusiastically kicked open the door.

"Oi, dumbass!" he called out. "I've got my fucking excuse so throw your laundry in here, will ya?" He dropped the basket on the floor and leaned against the doorpost. If he was going to collect laundry, then he would do it Grimmjow-style.

Yammy grunted a whatever and after getting his laundy he threw it towards the basket, which Grimmjow had to kick aside to make the clothes fall into it. The huge idiot wasn't only huge, he also couldn't aim. Grimmjow then left to Aaroniero's, kicking the basket with such force against his door that it flew open and allowed Aaroniero to put his clothes in it, so when Grimmjow himself finally reached the door he could just kick the newly-filled thing towards his next destination. It went that way till he reached him own door, through which he had to walk to get his own laundry. The only one left now was Ulquiorra, and he had to be damn careful with that. He checked his pocket again and kicked the basket somewhat softer to keep it in front of him.

When he reached the opposing door he knocked on it an waited for Ulquiorra to open it, which he did a few seconds later.

"You know why,"Grimmjow said, to which Ulquiorra nodded and pointed towards his bed. Without saying much more he walked into his room and straight towards Ulquiorra's bed. Getting his right hand out of his pocket in which he had kept the candy, he grabbed the clothing and at the same time dropped the pouch. Then he went back to the basket and dropped the clothing into it. It was a long second that the clothes took to fall, but when they finally reached the rest of their kind Grimmjow kicked it halfway back to the laundry room. All the while he felt Ulquiorra's eyes watching him closely. He silently hoped Ulquiorra hadn't seen him dropping the candy on his bed.

When he finally reached the laundry room he released a breath he had very noticed he'd been holding, He finally got the first stage done, so now it was hoping Ulquiorra got the hint and confronted him about it. If he did, then he had candy left to eat. If not, then he had to do it in an other way.

It then struck him he didn't know how to turn the washing machine on. He looked around and didn't see anything in the form of a paper and pen to leave a message for the next one to collect laundry, meaning he had to go back and get the things from his own room. That was the idea, but he found it to be not needed, since he saw a shelf with on that, you already guessed it, and pen and paper when he turned around to leave. What the hell it did there, nobody knows. It was just there. He grabbed a sheet and the pen that lay beside the pack and started writing.

_To whoever the fuck reads this, probably the one who needs to collect the laundry after me,_

_I have no clue as to how to turn the machine on, so the task is up to you. I'm not gonna apologize for it, since my exact order was: _Collect the laundry. _There wasn't anything like: _After you've done that, put it in the machine and wash it. _So if you're not pleased with it, fucking suck it up and don't do it either. That is, if it's not in your order too._

_One question however, if it's Nnoitra who reads this. How the fuck do you keep your spoony thing up?! Is there fucking cardboard in it or something? Or rather: Do you fucking put it in there every morning, since it's just normal cloth now._

_Grimmjow._

After he was done writing it he read it over. Didn't sound too bad. He put the note on the maching and walked back to his room. He actually felt quite good after achieving two victories in a row; first one being winning an argument from Ulquiorra, second one being the 'delivery' and not failing. Yeah, he felt good.

Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow leave his room and closed the door behind him, only to lean against it when he had done it. Lately he had felt quite strange. At first he had no clue as to what it could be but then he noticed that he only felt it when he was around Grimmjow. That was when things about a certain emotion Aizen had once told them about came to his mind. 'Love' he believed it was called. Aizen had told them how to recognise it in the form of symptoms:

Nervousness when you are around him/her. He didn't exactly feel that, but he liked to call it: Unbalanced.

Quickening of heart-pounding whenever the person is nearby. He didn't really pay attention to the pace of his heart normally, but he did notice a slight difference.

Heating up, mostly noticed on the cheeks in the form of a blush. He had encountered it a few times now, this morning for example.

A ticklish feeling around the abdomen, a.k.a. butterflies. It wasn't as if Ulquiorra was ticklishm but he had felt a funny feeling around there.

He sighed. If he followed that list there was about 85% change that he was in love. It was quite high. Who'd ever expect that? Him, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Espada that stands for nihilism, was in love. Although there was the other 15% that denied that fact. Compared tot the 85%, 15% seemed frightingly small.

He suddenly looked up at his bed. In the corner of his eye he had noticed a stain. A stain at his normally flawless white bedsheets. I was at the spot where his clothes had lain. Did it come form his clothes? No, that wasn't possible. Even his dirty laundy was about clean. It only smelled of him. He walked towards his bed to take a better look. As he closed in he noticed it wasn't a stain, but merely a blue object. A pouch. He was sure it wasn't his. Then it had to be someone else's. Grimmjow's possibly, since he was the one that most recently was there, and the pouch wasn't there before him. But that wasn't like him. He never had anything with him, except for his Zanpakutou. Maybe he accidently left it there. That mean the had to go and return it. But that wouldn't be like him, to give it back without inspecting it. I mean, even Ulquiorra was curious sometimes. Especially when it involved these unknown things.

He grabbed the little object and sat down on his bed. Then he opened it and emptied the contents on his hand. Six little things showed themselves, but Ulquiorra did not know what they were.

_Hearts? _he thought, confusion getting a hold on him. _What does Grimmjow want with hearts?_

Two hearts layed with their front turned upwards, allowing Ulquiorra to read their inscriptions.

"I love you," he heard himself saying, and immediatly closed his mouth afterwards, Then he looked around to see if no one heard him, and his surroundings reminded him of the fact that he was in his own room, so of course no one heard him. He let out a sigh of relief.

He looked back at the hearts and turned the remaining four around so that they too, showed him their inscriptions. It surprised Ulquiorra to see that the same sentence was also carved in them. Now he didn't get it at all. Grimmjow and hearts, it just didn't fit together. Ulquiorra pictured the scene of a few minutes ago in his mind. If he recalled correctly, he DID see Grimmjow get his hands out of his pockets, with his right hand clenched into a fist. But wait, if his hand was clenched into a fist, then did that mean that he LEFT it? Ulquiorra couldn't help but let a blush creep onto his normally pale face. Was it meant to be a message then?

His mind was a chaos now. Every possible thought around the hearst showed up and made him even more confused. And when he pictured him and Grimmjow kissing he decided in was enough. This is Ulquiorra Schiffer we're talking about, and he's a neat-freak, meaning he liked order, meaning he had to get his thoughts in line in order to comprehend the situation. And so he did.

Firstly he was in his room with nothing on his bed. Then Grimmjow came in to get the laundry. Intent on picking the laundry up, he got his hands out of his pockets. One of them a fist. He then got the laundry and left. And then there was something on his bed.

Great, Ulquiorra was now sure that Grimmjow left it on purpose. If he didn't want to leave it there, then he could've just left it in his pocket. Then could this mean... The **six** hearts, all saying '**I love you**', in a **blue** pouch... It was confession?! (A/N: No shit, Sherlock. What else could it be? Stuffing for your cushion?) The already slightly apparent blush now turned to a deeper red. Not that he was talking, but he was at a loss of words. In short, he was dumbfounded.

**But**, a voice suddenly said. **This is what you make of it.** **It's not even sure that it is what you think it is.**

_I know. I have to check first._

**How are you planning to do that?**

_I don't know yet. But who are you anyway?_

**I am you. You are me. We are I.**

_Meaning?_

**I am you unconsciousness.**

_So I'm talking to myself now?_

**Yep.**

_Great, now I'm going crazy. I need to collect myself_. And with that he hit himself on the head, making the voice go away. But he had a point. He had recklessly jumped to that conclusion. But who wouldn't after receiving that? But still, he would need proof that his conclusion was right, and there was only one way to find out, and that was confronting Grimmjow. He would find a way how.

The next morning Grimmjow woke with a start. What had made him wake up this way he did not know, but what he did know was that he had dreamed of Ulquiorra and that he now had a problem in his nether regions. He looked down at the bulge in his boxer and sighed tiredly.

_Great_, he thought. _That only adds to to the great position I'm in now._

He got up and walked towards his bathroom. He desperately needed a shower. A cold one, I might add, since he did not feel like jerking off.

After taking a shower and changing into a clean pair of clothes he went to 'Breakfast with the Espada' as he did every morning. Although this time couldn't help but to feel a little nervous, since his person of not-so-secret admiration (anymore) would be there also.

As he arrived by his feet pulling him along since the way too huge doors he sat down at hs usual place, which was (as you know) straight across Ulquiorra. This fact unsettled him a little.

"You're late again, Grimmjow." The casual tone he was greeted with relieved him a little, although Grimmjow did not show it. This was something between him and Ulquiorra, not something for the world to see. It was just as if nothing happened, and he he silently hoped that nothing did, albeit his other hopes opposed it.

"Let me fucking be," he snapped back as normally as possible. Ulquiorra did not response, but instead averted his gaze. This allerted Grimmjow. He did not usually do that. Most of the time he would answer with some smartass phrase or say nothing at all, but he would never avert his gaze. His musings were interrupted however by the evil overlord of disruption himself, Aizen.

"Good you're finally here, Grimmjow. I almost thought you wouldn't show up at all," he said, and gave him his infamous all-knowing look. Grimmjow in his stead cocked an eyebrow. Did he arrive that late?

"Now I can announce to you all the next collector of the laundry." He smiled to himself, as if he enjoyed to say this. Though it was highly possible, assumed Grimmjow, being the bastard Aizen is.

All eyes were fixed on Aizen, and all were mentally praying that it wouldn't be them to be chosen.

"Ulquiorra, today it's you turn," he said after waiting a moment. A moment which was tense, and seemed to endure much longer than it actually was. Relieved sighs quietly sounded around the table. Grimmjow wasn't really tense though, since he'd already had his turn.

Ulquiorra nodded in response and resumed eating, as did everybody.

When breakfast was over everyone went back to their room to return to their everyday-business: boring yourself to death. All except for Ulquiorra who went straight to the laundry room. Ever since yesterday his head had been filled with intellectual strategies to confront Grimmjow with the pouch-matter. The strangest things he had thought of, and one of them even involved bunnies. How the heck he came to such a ridiculous thing as that remains a mystery, even to himself. He sighed as he wanted to grab the laundry basket, but much to his surprise it was still filled with yesterday load.

_Did he not put it in the machine?_ He thought, and looked towards said object and noticed the note.

_He even left a note? That's unusually nice of him. _He walked over to the machine and took the note. He didn't really know what to expect of it, but read it anyway.

He wasn't really surprised at the fact grimmjow didn't know how to turn the washing machine on. It quite amused his actually to think of a brutal man in a physical fight with a freaking machine.

But then the key to the solution of his problem that raped his brain unfolded before him. He knew how he was going to confront Grimmjow! And if it depended on him he would do it right now. And so he did.

He left the laundry room and strode down the corridor with long passes and made his way to Grimmjow's room. Without as much as his normally polite knock he opened his door and walked straigh over to where Grimmjow was. On his bed.

With eyes widened in surprise Grimmjow looked at the sudded intruder. He unfolded his arms behind his head and sat up.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Come with me," he said and grabbed his arm to drag him off the bed and along all the way to the room he was prior.

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow exclaimed, too confused to blush when Ulquiorra's hand slid from his upper arm to his hand.

"You'll see," and tugged at Grimmjow's hand to make him walk faster. When they reached the laundry room he walked staight to the note, grabbed it and held it in front of Grimmjow's face.

"I'm going to teach you how to wash,"he emphasised the 'wash' and stared straight into his eyes, "I can't do my work this way." He pointed to the basket to which Grimmjow looked and smirked.

"Oh yeah, about that. I wa-" but Ulquiorra put a finger to his lips and said:

"Don't explain. I'm going to get something. When I come back and if you by that time haven't figured out how the machine works, then you're going to get it."

"Get what?"

"We'll see by then." And with that he left, leaving a confused Grimmjow standing flabbergasted to figure out the impossible.

The moment Ulquiorra closed the of the laundry room behind his his mind went blank. What the hell was he doing? He was going to teach him how to wash? And what the hell was he going to get? Well, that much he knew, actually. He planned on getting the pouch and show it to Grimmjow to ask him about it, but then what? Just let his insticts do the rest? That actually sounded like a considerable idea.

Busy with his thoughts he only half noticed that he had reached the door of his room and opened it. He walked over to his nightstand where he had put the pouch. He grabbed it, turned around and left his room again. When he opened the door of the laundry room after he sonido'ed there he raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Grimmjow was actually having a staring contest with the machine. He'd half expected him to do nothing at all. But this seemed like an achievement.

"Figured it out yet?" Grimmjow looked up at the sudden voice and turned around to face the owner of it.

"I was thinking. What did it look like?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

Grimmjow grunted. "You said that I'm going to get it now. Just what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"A serious conversation concerning this." At the emphasis of 'this' he held up the pouch to which Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelieve. Had he already got the hint? He mentally cursed. He did not expect this encounter to be so soon.

"W-What's that?" Don't avoid it idiot. And don't sound so pathetic.

"I believe you know."

Grimmjow gulped audibly. He couldn't find the voice to say that he indeed knew it.

"You left it didn't you?"

Grimmjow felt a blush creep up his face. "W-Well... yes..." He looked away, trying to hide it. That didn't go unnoticed by Ulquiorra. He smiled the littlest of smiles and took a few steps closer. There was now only one step distance between them.

"Care to explain?" he inquired.

"U-uhm... well, you see... I...," Grimmjow stuttered. He hated himself for being unable to say such thing, especially now it was as serious as this. "I, uh..." He just couldn't get himself to say it. His brain just refused to co-operate.

"Should I?" Ulquiorra asked, looking him in eyes. This made Grimmjow feel even more uneasy and his blush increased.

Ulquiorra took another step forward, their bodies apart by mere inches. He raised his arm and traced Grimmjow's collarbone. Grimmjow fought back a shiver. He never expected for Ulquiorra to do this as response. He had thought of rejection, sure. But this only happended in his wildest dreams.

"You know, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra started, his hand making it's way up to his cheek. "I've always been curious as to how something feels."

Grimmjow gulped. "W-What is it?"

"This." His other hand reached for the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sudden action and he freezed on the spot. This wasn't happening right? This was a dream, and he would wake up right when the good part begins with a boner and- His thoughts were interrupted however when he felt Ulquiorra's tongue trace his lower lip, asking him for entrance, which Grimmjow hesitatingly granted. He melted. This wasn't a dream. He places his hands on Ulquiorra's hips and pulled him closer. His insticts took over and their tongues battled for dominance, which Grimmjow won, being the more experienced of the two.

Ulquiorra's hands had made their way up to Grimmjow's hair and were playing with strands of it. When the kiss grew more and more heated, so did their actions. Ulquiorra fisted a hand full of hair, making Grimmjow grunt and break the kiss. Both were panting and gasping for air.

"Seriously, you didn't have to put so much force behind it. That hurt you know."

"Sorry," Ulquiorra said, and smiled. Why, he did not know, he just felt like it.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How did it feel?"

"Hmm..." Ulquiorra thought for a moment to formulate a summarizing answer. He had felt various thing, though they were new to him and didn't know how to describe them. "It makes me wanting more," he finally said.

Grimmjow grinned and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Pervert," he said, and started nibbling on his neck.

"That tickles."

"At least it doesn't like when someone pulls your hair with the strength of two freaking elephants."

"I got up in the moment and didn't really keep my mind on it, don't complain."

"Whatever," and he continued marking him.

Ulquiorra suddenly thought of something.

"I still have to teach you how to turn the washing machine on."

Grimmjow stopped his actions and pushed Ulquiorra back to look him in the eye. "You serious about that?" he asked, clearly not pleased.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't say it, now would I?"

Grimmjow sighed. But he couldn't complain. Ulquiorra wouldn't be Ulquiorra if he didn't finish what he actually came for. "Fine."

"Ever heard of detergent?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No. What's that?"

In response Ulquiorra pointed to a purple coloured pack on which was written: _**Detergent. Now better than ever!**_

"Aha. And what does it do?"

Ulquiorra mentally facepalmed himself. "It's the stuff you put in there," he pointed to a drawer like thing on the washing machine. "It cleans."

Grimmjow nodded in comprehension.

"Can you figure the rest out by yourself?"

"Depends." He took the four steps it took to reach the machine and opened the drawer-like thing. Much to his confusion there were three compartments, the two outer ones the same size and the one in the middle somewhat smaller. He raised an eyebrow.

"In which one do you have to put it in?" he asked.

"The one on the left," Ulquiorra answered and handed him the detergent. In the pack Grimmjow found a cup. It was probably to put the detergent in to get the right amount.

"How many of these?"

"One is enough."

Grimmjow nodded and filled the cup. "Which one again?"

Ulquiorra pointed to the left one. "That one."

Grimmjow emptied the contents in the compartment. "Why are there even three anyway?"

"The one in the middle in for the fabric softener but we don't use that here. I don't know about the right one."

"What do I have to do now?" Grimmjow said as he closed the little drawer.

"What do you think?" He subtly looked to the laundry basket.

"I don't know. I've never fucking done this before."

"There wouldn't be any use if you turned it on without anything in it, wouldt there?"

Grimmjow looked towards the basket and grinned sheepishly at his own dumbness. "I guess there wouldn't." He walked over to the basket and grabbed all of the laundry and put everything in the machine and then closed it's door.

"Now push the 'on' button. The degrees are already set."

He did as he was told and stood up to eye his achievement. Wooh. First time ever doing household things and he didn't fail epicly. He felt proud now. He expressed the feeling by smiling his trademark grin. Ulquiorra deemed to be attracted to it, as he stared at it.

It then struck Ulquiorra that he still needed to know something.

"I've got another thing to ask, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow turned to him and due to the hight difference looked down. "What is it?"

"Those things," he got the pouch from his pocket, in which he had put it after he confronted Grimmjow with it, and emptied the contents on his hand. "Just what are these?"

In response Grimmjow laughed. "Candy."

"Candy?" Ulquiorra looked confused. "What's that?"

"Just taste it. There's no other way to explain."

Ulquiorra hesitantly put one heart in his mouth, preparing for the worst. The flavour he was met with was in every way opposing of what he thought it'd taste. He let the thing melt on his tongue, not bothering to bite on it. It was, simply put, delicious. He did not exactly know he tasted, but the sugary flavour was enough to take another one. And after that another one.

It actually pleased Grimmjow to see that Ulquiorra liked the candy, even though he had never expected him to like sweet things so much.

"I've got another few bags, don't worry," he assured him as he saw Ulquiorrra look almost sadly towards towards the last piece that remained. That got Ulquiorra's attention and he looked at Grimmjow.

You'd better," and he looked back at the candy, seemingly deep in thought. Then he sighed and held it up with his thumb and index finger to Grimmjow's mouth. "You can have this one then."

Grimmjow grinned and took the candy from Ulquiorra's fingers with his tongue, making sure he licked his fingers in the progress. Then he bent forward to kiss the smaller one.

Ulquiorra immediatly took the role as counterpart and kissed furiously back. This prompted Grimmjow to grab his waist and pull him again him, while Ulquiorra's arms sneaked up to his shoulders.

The sweet taste of candy entered Ulquiorra's mouth and it surprised him, he thought Grimmjow had already swallowed it. But it didn't matter anyway, it only added up to the satisfying moment. He smiled into the kiss and pushed Grimmjow backwards till he reached a wall. Being the quatro Espada had it's benefits in situations like this.

The liplock continued untill the candy had fulled melted after being pushed to and fro in the saliva of both men.

This time it was Ulquiorra who broke the kiss. His breathing was ragged and he leaned his head against Grimmjow's chest to catch his breath. He let his hand absentmindedly trace the outline of his muscles and drawing invisible circles.

Grimmjow sighed and burried his face in Ulquiorra's hair, taking in the scent. He let his mind wander through the recent happenings. It all had happened quiet fast if it were him to judge. But it didn't matter now. All pieces were in place. He felt quite tired actually.

Five minutes passed and neither of them said anything. In the background sounded the washing machinge, but it didn't seem to bother them. At least, not Ulquiorra.

"Stupid machine is ruining the moment," Grimmjow mumbled into Ulquiorra's hair.

Ulquiorra sighed in response and pushed himself out of Grimmjow's grip. Then he took his hand and led him out of the laundry room and to Grimmjow's room. The reason for that was probably the candy.

Once rached and the door safely closed behind them, Grimmjow took this opportunity to hug Ulquiorra from behind, a grin plastered on his face.

"So this is what you want, eh?" he purred seductively into Ulquiorra's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Don't get me wrong, Grimmjow. You said that the the washing machine irritated you, so I took you to here," he retorted, and he meant it.

"Don't lie to yourself," Grimmjow said, dropping the seductive tone.

"I'm not lieing to myself." Ulquiorra's eyes scanned the room for any sign of the delicious candy. "And I won't beat around the bush either," he said when he spotted them on the couch. "Give me some more of that candy."

Grimmjow grinned again and let Ulquiorra go, who went straight to the poor thing that were about to be eaten. "How about we make a compromise?" he suggested. "So we both get what we want."

"How did you want to do that?" Ulquiorra asked as he sat down and took the first edible victim.

Grimmjow followed him to the couch and snatched the bag with candy hearts away and put it within armreach on the coffee table. Then he leaned over Ulquiorra and pushed him, so that Ulquiorra found himself flat on his back.

"You just watch," he said, and positioned himself above Ulquiorra, while one hand went to grab some candy, who were now destined to be victims of willing violation...

--extra--

"Where did you learn to kiss that well, anyway?" Grimmjow asked the morning after. They had used at least one bag while doing 'it' and it's remnants now lay somewhere in the far corner of the room. So were their clothes.

Ulquiorra looked up from his spot on Grimmjow's chest and said:

"I guess I'm just a natural."

---

That's it^^ Hope you like it^^ Review please :D


End file.
